Scalanie
Czasami dwie społeczności, które pokrywają się w temacie i mają podobnych edytorów, mogą chcieć scalić ich projekty, by razem przeć do przodu w jednym kierunku. Co się dzieje gdy „scalasz” społeczności? Łączenie sił jest świetnym pomysłem na przyczynienie się do rozwoju społeczności, lecz termin „scalać” jest technicznie niepoprawny. FANDOM nie może po prostu wcisnąć guzika robiącego z dwóch projektów jednego. To ze względu na techniczne ograniczenia oprogramowania MediaWiki, unikalną konfigurację tablic użytkowników FANDOMu oraz fakt, że dwie społeczności mogą mieć strony o tej samej nazwie, ale z inną treścią („kolizja”). Jest więcej ograniczeń, które należy brać pod uwagę, jak np. wydajność czy harmonia społeczności Kiedy przychodzi do scalania Scalanie aktywnych społeczności Najlepszy powód do scalania jest wtedy, gdy aktywne społeczności co najmniej jednej wiki uświadamiają sobie, że ich praca byłaby bardziej zorganizowana i zainteresowałaby większą liczbę czytelników i edytorów, jeśli połączyliby siły. W tym przypadku administratorzy i użytkownicy projektów powinni szczegółowo przedyskutować decyzję o scalaniu, upewniając się, że wątki na obu społecznościach są wyróżnione, by każdy mógł coś do nich wnieść. Kiedy jest zgoda na to, by wdrożyć scalanie, użytkownicy mogą rozpocząć przenoszenie treści (szczegóły niżej), lub skontaktować się ze staffami FANDOMu do wsparcia technicznego. Załącz link do dyskusji o scalaniu dla staffów. W przeciwnym razie będą musieli spytać, czy scalanie jest decyzją społeczności, a nie zachcianką jednego użytkownika. Scalanie nieaktywnych społeczności If the topic is of general public interest, FANDOM staff generally prefers to leave dormant communities available for adoption by new users. Inactive communities do no harm to active projects, and the resources required to host and protect the community from spam are manageable. However, the most probable reason why a community becomes inactive is because it relates to a very specialized topic that attracts too few people; in these cases it sometimes makes sense to merge the content and redirect the URL to a more general active community that shares the topic. Research and approach First find out if the community is new; if it has only had a month or two to grow and attract contributors, FANDOM is unlikely to be willing to merge right away. Then, check whether or not there are still active editors. Visit on the community, and use the "in last 1 | 3 | 7 | 14 | 30 days" links to look further back in the community's editing history. Check on the wiki to find the most recent editors and/or admins. On small communities, the founder will usually be the only one with both bureaucrat and administrator (sysop) rights. Try to contact the founder, using their or . If there are active admins, approach them politely about merging. Offer a friendly invitation to at the more active community, and let them know that it's possible to move articles and merge the projects so that everyone will have greater success. Always be kind about a community's work -- telling people their project is inferior or pointless won't convince them to join you, it's more likely to drive them away from FANDOM altogether. Jak scalać Przenieś treść If the merge has been discussed by both communities and agreed upon, or there have not been any active editors for a couple of months, and the admins are agreeable or unresponsive, you may start merging content. As all communities share the same account data, if there is a small number of articles, transferring content can be done manually and does not take too much time. You can move any articles from the community that was not selected to be the community URL to the wiki that will remain open using the following method: * Use on the community that will be closed and redirected to create XML pages with author and page history. * Use on the community being kept to import the XML (this requires admin rights). See for step-by-step instructions on this process. If there are many articles, or if you need additional technical help (such as importing into a different namespace), please contact staff first. Skontaktuj się z FANDOMem Inform FANDOM staff that a community can be shut down. You can do this by leaving a message at , which should include the following information: * a request to merge. * confirmation that there is community agreement for the merger, with links to any on-wiki discussions, or confirmation that there are no active editors and that you've tried to contact the founder. * links to both the old and new community, making clear which is to be closed. * confirmation that all of the content has been transferred from the smaller community into the one that is to stay open. A staff member can then close down the inactive community and redirect its domain name to the new destination. The communities will now be under one and URL. (Any redirected domain name can become the primary URL for the merged communities, if the users choose.) Zobacz też * (combine two or more pages on a given community) * (general information on community creation) * Community Creation Policy (includes general policies about closing communities) * (try to resurrect a promising community project) Further help and feedback en:Help:Merging communities ca:Ajuda:Fusionar wikis de:Hilfe:Zusammenführen es:Ayuda:Fusionar wikis fr:Aide:Fusionner des communautés ja:ヘルプ:コミュニティの統合 pt:Ajuda:Unindo comunidades ru:Справка:Объединение вики uk:Довідка:Об'єднання спільнот zh:Help:合并社区 Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Pomoc